


All Or Nothing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Babies/Pregnancy Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Assault, Attempted Murder, Baby Shower, Beach Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Insecurities, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Parties, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slash, Sons, Support, Surprise Party, Surprises, Test Results, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny had a passionate night, Steve was terrified, Danny was acting like everything was normal, & tried to reassure him that everything will be fine, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Part One:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Steve & Danny had a passionate night, Steve was terrified, Danny was acting like everything was normal, & tried to reassure him that everything will be fine, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

*Summary: Steve & Danny had a passionate night, Steve was terrified, Danny was acting like everything was normal, & tried to reassure him that everything will be fine, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing !*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was hunched over his toilet in his bathroom & spent an hour puking, He couldn't believe that he had his partner in his bed. The Seal was terrified, that their night of passion would ruin their relationship, & also the secret, that he was carrying.

 

He looked over to the bed, & he could not believe that he snatched the most beautiful man in the world, & he felt a flutter in his heart. **"God, How could I get so lucky ?"** , he thought to himself, as he relaxed against the tub. He went back through the memories, he experienced with Danny, & he couldn't help, but smile.

 

He thought back to earlier that night, & the passion, he experienced with his partner.

 

 

 

_< Flashback>_

 

 

_"I am gonna fuck you so good, Babe", The Blond growled, as he smacked his ass in a dominant way, Steve groaned, & said practically begging, "Danno, Please, Don't make me wait", as he grounded against Danny._

_Danny prepped him, & then thrusted in & out of him, Both men were moaning & panting, practically on edge. Danny stroked his cock, as he matched Steve's rhythm, They both let out their release, & they both laid against each other spent. When they were able to move, they showered, & dried off, then changed the sheets, & then fell asleep in a peaceful slumber._

_Steve was happy when he went to bed, & then he rushed to the bathroom, & was puking, He spent the rest of the time there, til he could move. That is where he is still is now._

 

 

 

_< End of Flashback>_

 

 

Steve McGarrett was brought back to the present, & had to throw up again, He really hoped that this was the last round, otherwise, he will have to see his doctor. When he was done, he thought to himself, **"God, I hope I am not pregnant"** , Cause, if that is the case, He could lose Danny, before he even had him.


	2. Chapter One: Part Two:

Danny woke up, & it was not like him to, But something startled him out of a sound sleep. He looked to his left, & found that side empty, He saw light coming through the bathroom, & the door was partially closed, His detective skills told him, that he would find Steve in there, & he was right, He opened the door slowly, so he wouldn't startled the former seal.

 

Steve in the meantime, was settled against the tub once again, & also settling his stomach in the process. He closed his eyes, hoping that some relief would come, He heard the door open, & without looking, said with a small smile, "Hey, Danno, I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you", The Blond waved a dismissive hand, & said, "It's okay, No matter how big or small your problem is, You can always wake me up", He joined him in seconds.

 

Danny knew that his lover needed a few minutes to calm himself, & after that happened, he asked with concern, "How are you feeling, Babe ?", Steve knew he had no choice, but to lie, He gave a smile, that was pretty convincing, & said, "I am good, D, Help me up", Danny got him to his feet slowly, & Steve washed his mouth with water, & mouthwash. They settled into bed, & the loudmouth detective knew that the seal was lying, & decided to drop it for now. "If you don't feel better by the end of the week, You _**are**_ seeing your doctor", Steve nodded sleepily,  & Danny pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, & settled back down to sleep.

 

Since, It is the weekend, & they don't have to work, Danny snuck He downstairs, so he can make Steve & himself some breakfast, that would be easy on his stomach, He hated the fact, that the seal had no one to take care of him, so he decided to take on the honor. He hadn't regretted it since. No matter how hard Steve tries to push him away, Danny just pushes right back with gusto. The Blond Detective refocused on his task at hand, & went to make breakfast for himself, & his man.

 

The wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, it woke Steve up, & he did not feel nauseous, He really felt lucky that Danny came into his life, when he did. Cause, He did not know where he would be without him, He laid back in the safety of his cocoon, knowing that his blond lover, & best friend will join him, He feels loved, but he needs to know if he is all in for this new relationship. He smiled, when he came in with a tray of food for the both of them.

 

Danny smiled, & said, "Hey, You, Are you feeling better ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "A little bit, Enough for food, I am hungry", The Ex New Jersey Native nodded in approval, & said, "Good, Cause I made a great feast to last us til lunch, I thought also we can take a walk on the beach & enjoy the day", Steve smiled at the idea, & they ate the wonderful meal together, got dressed, & ready to carry out their plans, The Couple spent their time kissing, & making out, as they walked along the beach on Steve's private property.

 

When they got back on that Monday, Steve couldn't help to feel so happy, but he knew that he had to clear the air with Danny. He was in office, & really couldn't focus on his work. So, He went to seek out his lover, & said, "Danny, Can you get the others ?, I have something that I need to tell you", The Blond nodded, & didn't ask any questions. Once he came back with Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover, Steve had to bite the emotions, that is threatening to overtake him, He sighed, & prepared himself for what he is gonna tell his love ones.


	3. Chapter Two: Part Three:

Danny saw the nervousness radiating off of his lover, & he reassured him by saying, "Babe, You know that you can tell us anything", Chin added, "We won't judge you", Kono said in almost pleading tone, "We are your ohana, we love you", Lou said simply, "We are also your friends", Steve was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, & said, "I don't know where to begin", as he tried to keep in the tears, Danny put an comforting arm around him, & said, "Simple, At the beginning", They waited for him to start speaking.

 

"I lied to you", he turned to Danny, & the blond just knew it, He then faced them all, "I could get pregnant, I was born like this", He explained how he had a support system, & he thought he was gonna lose his friends, but they stood by him, & he would always be grateful for that. Danny asked with a small smile, "Is that what you feeling sick to your stomach ?, The thought of me leaving you ?", Steve finally let the tears fall, & the loudmouth detective comforted him. "Baby, I could never leave you, If you get pregnant, & I am tge father, I would cherish it, as a gift", He dropped kisses to his temple, The Seal sniffled, & smiled at his reaction.

 

The Others were pleased as well, but they knew that there is another part to the story, so they waited for Steve to continue telling it. "I was in Annapolis, Getting things started for my career, When I thought I met a nice guy, Jason McKenna, I adored him, & he adored me, or so I thought", He took a moment to conpose himself, Danny gave him an encouraging smike, & then Steve continued on, The Others were dreading, what their love one is gonna say next.

 

"Things were great between us for awhile, then he got controlling, He wanted to be in every aspect of my life, He thought he could do what he want with me, One particular night, He got wasted, & forced himself on me, He.....raped me", Steve stuttered through fresh tears, Danny just grabbed him, & held him tight, as he cried out the memory of that awful night. The Others expressed the anger, that they were feeling, of what their love one went through at 18 years old. "Son of a bitch, I would've killed him !", Danny exclaimed, & then calmed himself down. "I would had roasted him over a BBQ pit", Chin added, feeling protective of Steve. Lou added, "If he was in Chicago, I guarantee, that he wouldn't make it out alive", Kono said simply, "I'd rip his balls off", They gave Steve their full attention.

 

"As a result, I became pregnant, but that didn't stop Jason. He became verbal abusive, & physically, telling me, I am no good, No one would love a freak, He shoved me so hard, I miscarried the baby, He taunted me with a hunting knife, If I ever left him", Then he smiled, as he remembered the day he got out of that hell. He told them what happened that day, He would always be grateful to Joe. "Joe beat the crap out of him, Threaten him to stay away from me, Joe introduced me to the gym, exercise, & living life, It took me a long time to get over it", The Others understood, "It also took me awhile to open my heart again", Steve said, & then he smiled, & said, "It's was worth it", Everyone else smiled, as a response.

 

Chin said, "Remember, We are here for you", Kono said, "We love you & we always will", Lou smiled, & said, "You call us, If you need anything", Steve nodded, & broke down. Danny said soothingly whispering, "It's okay, Baby, It's okay", He cried himself to sleep, He, & Lou brought him into his office, & laid him on the couch, & got him settled, Then everyone went back to work. Chin whispered, "Why not leave now ?, We got everything covered", Lou added whispering, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, He is gonna need you", Danny nods, & Lou & Chin got their love one in the camaro.

 

When they got home, Danny managed to get Steve into bed, undressed, & under the covers, & comfortable, He showered & had dinner afterwards, He went to have time for himself, & then went to join Steve, **"I promise you, Baby, I will love & protect you"**, he vowed to himself, as he joined his lover in a peaceful slumber for a little while, & relax for a change. He wanted to be there for Steve, just in case he needs him.


	4. Chapter Three: Part Four:

Steve woke in a sea of warmth, & realized that he was being held by Danny, which was the perfect way to wake up, so he snuggled in closer, Danny popped an eye open, & smiled, He asked, "Are you feeling any better, Babe ?", The Seal nodded, & said, "I feel so much better, Now that you are with me", & that made Danny feel so happy to hear that.

 

Danny gave him multiple kisses, & said confidently, "You **_will_** always be safe with me, Babe", They dressed in pajama pants,  & fixed a simple dinner of sandwiches, & chips. Steve looked at his lover, & gave him a smile, Danny gave a dazzling one back, & they continued to eat in silence, til the seal broke it, by asking the most important question on his mind. "Danno, Did you really mean what you said at HQ ?", Danny said with conviction, as he turned to face him.

 

"Yes, I did, You & Grace are the most important people in my life, This place has became home for me, & I wouldn't change the last five years", Danny said, as he took a hold of his hand, trying to make him feel better, & loved at the same time. Steve said softly, "What if I'm....?", The Loudmouth Detective said smiling, "If you are pregnant, I would be the happiest man in the world, cause this would be our baby", That seemed to satisfy Steve, & they finished their meals, & planned what is gonna happen next. The Seal asked, "How about some cuddling ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Great idea", They went inside, & reentered their bedroom.

 

As they got into bed, Danny pulled Steve closer to him, & they cuddled, sending all bad stuff away, Danny hummed a song, & it just calmed tge Five-O Commander down right down. "I love you, Super Seal", The Blond declared, as he dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you too, Danno", Steve said sleepily, They shared one more kiss, & then fell into a peaceful slumber. Danny smiled, & pulled Steve closer, as he closed his eyes, & went to sleep, dreaming of pleasant things.

 

Kono & Steve got together for their weekend surfing outing, He felt like certain things have went back to normal, & they went out to their favorite spot. They caught the biggest waves, & they basically chillef, & had fun, Kono is happy that her love one, & boss is acting like himself slowly. "Boss, I just wanna let you know that I love you, & I will be here for you, so will Chin & Lou", Steve smiled, & kissed her cheek. Then, they continued their day of fun.

 

Danny, Lou, & Chin went to have their own special outing, They went to their favorite diner, & just relaxed for a change, "Do you think I can handle another kid, Guys ?", The Blond asked anxiously, as he took a sip of his O.J., The Handsome Lieutenant said smiling, "If Steve turns out to be pregnant, You both will be great fathers", Lou added, "We will be there every step of the way", Danny smiled, & thanked his love ones, & they too enjoy their day together.

 

Later that night, Steve & Danny were laying in an hammock, just relaxing, The Seal decided to put his feelings out there, "I love you, Danny, This is all or nothing for me, I want this so badly, I could taste it, Is this enough for you ?", The Blond cozied up to his lover's strong form, & said, "This is more than enough for me, I _am_ so happy", They shared a tender kiss,  & relaxed for the rest of their evening.


	5. Chapter Four: Part Five:

Steve was feeling really like himself, He couldn't help but feel the passion, that he had for his partner. He locked his office, after Lou, Chin, & Kono went home. He took Danny right then, & there, The Couple fucked like rabbits for hours, & this time, Steve was not terrified. He thought possibly, maybe he was pregnant. He snuggled, & dreamed of his family with Danny.

 

That morning, Steve woke up in a great mood, He decided to make a wonderful breakfast, & was whistling a happy tune. He felt for once that his life will be perfect, & he got everything ready to create his meal. Danny came down, & snuggled against him, "Hey, Sexy", Steve said, as reached around, & pulled him closer to him, They shared a moment,,Steve continued to cook, while his lover set the table. They went to the lanai, & ate the wonderful breakfast.

 

As soon as they got to HQ, Steve was feeling sick to his stomach, & headed for the nearest bathroom, so he could puke his brains out. Danny had a thought, & knew that it was a slim chance. **"Oh, God, This could be it, He may be pregnant"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he waited for his partner to return. He knew that this had been a tough time for his partner, & just wanna make it better.

 

"Are you okay, Baby ?", Danny asked, as soon as Danny reappeared, The Seal nodded, & said, "Yeah, Danno, It could've been something that I ate", Danny said with a smile, "Or you could be pregnant", Steve never thought of it, & had a smile on his face, as a response. "Lou told me that his wife is the best to deal with this", Steve agreed, saying, "Let's go see her", They told the others, & they basically shooed them out, reassuring the couple, that they have everything under control.

 

Renee welcomed them with hugs, & kisses, Then she got down to business, & examined Steve, Once she was satisfied that she had her answers, & she had the seal piss in a cup, & went to get the results done immediately, She had a smile on her face, & said, "Congratulations, You _**are**_ pregnant", Both men got emotional, they hugged each other,  & then Renee. "Would you like to see what your baby looks like ?", "Yes", they said in unison, & Renee did an ultrasound on Steve, as she waved the wand over his abs, They watched it, & Steve said, "Look, Danno", Danny nodded, & said, "I know, Babe, I know", They continued to watch their baby move around in the womb.

 

After Steve cleaned himself up, They decided to tell their friends, as soon as they got back to HQ, Kono handed out some candied cigars, & explains, "So the smoke doesn't hurt the baby", Chin said smiling, "We are so happy for you", Lou replied, "You deserve this happiness", They all hugged, Steve & Danny showed themm the ultrasound picture, & they went out to celebrate. The Five-O are definitely considering, that addition to a new family, has to be the greatest moment ever.

 

They decided to tell Grace about the new baby, As she was getting ready, Stan Edwards said with a smile, "Congratulations, We are so happy for you", Rachel smiled, & said, "Yes, we are, Call us if you need a thing", They made small talk, til Grace appeared, They told her about the baby, & she seemed fine with it. She offered to help, & that made the two men jump for joy, Then, They relaxed, til it the three of them against world, & it will always be them in it.


	6. Chapter Five: Part Six:

Steve & Danny were laying in bed, & they were addressing all of their concerns. "I swear to you, I wouldn't take any risks, Cause I got you, & Grace to think about, & this little baby too", Danny smiled, & said, "I will come home to you, You are the best thing that ever happened to me", Steve sniffled, & wiped the tears in his eyes, & said with a laugh, "Sorry, Damn hormones", Danny just comforted him, & then Steve felt horny all of the sudden, & ravished his partner right then & there.

 

"God, Steve, You were _so_ amazing, I never felt this satisfied, since Rachel", Steve was surprised by that admission,  & said, "It wasn't good, Even at the end ?", The Blond shook his head "no", & said, "We were kidding ourselves, We just didn't feel the love anymore, Rachel made the right call, & we didn't want to make Grace suffer". Steve said, "Now ?", he waits for his response. "I never felt _so_ happy", Danny snuggling up to his lover,  & they held each other, til they fell asleep. Steve knew he has nothing to worry about, as he closed his eyes.

 

The Next Morning, Steve found Grace up, & ready to help with breakfast, "Ready, Daddy ?", the young girl asked, Steve was shocked, & the younger Williams smiled, "Me, Mom, Stan, & Danno talked about it, I feel like I have three dads, Danno is Danno, Stan is Pop, You are Daddy", The Seal chuckled, & said, "Okay, Daughter, Let's get cooking", & they went to spend some time together in the kitchen. Danny woke up, & smiled, as he watched them work side by side from the doorway.

 

"What do we have here ?", The Blond asked, as he made his way in further, He kissed the two most important people on their heads, & he went to set the table. They sat down, & talked about the day's plans, & getting together later at Stan & Rachel's for dinner. They all hurried to get ready for school, & work. They locked & closed everything up, & were ready to start the day. The Others were waiting for them, as they entered the bullpen.

 

"We are good for now, I don't think we are needed til lunch", which relieved the couple, Kono said, "I got a secret stash of candy, In case of a sweet craving, Also, I got a lead on some great smoothies for you too", Steve smiled, & said, "Thank you, Kono", Lou said, "I think you should organize what you need, Before you go on leave", The Five-O Commander said with a nod, "I will take care of it", & they all headed inside, & Danny kissed Steve, & said, "See you later", They all headed into their offices to catch up on paperwork.

 

The day was over, & the couple headed over to the Edwards's residence, & Rachel had a feast waiting for them, They spent time with Grace, & Charlie. After they went to bed, & were settled in, The Adults went into the living room, & had some drinks. "We will help with anything that you need", The Businessman said, & Rachel said, "Absolutely, We will help with anything", reinstating what they told them the other night. Steve & Danny were grateful, & told them so, They left for their home that night.

 

Danny surprised Steve with a picnic at a hideaway with a waterfall, that he found, & Steve was definitely surprised by the thought & effort, that his lover had put into it. "This is beautiful, Danno, Thank you", Steve said softly, as he took in the scenery. They ended up making out, & making love in the water, & had a fabulous time together, They spent tge rest of their time watching the sunset.


	7. Chapter Six: Part Seven:

Steve was surprised that Adam wanted to meet, but he indulged his request, & they meet at their usual hangout, He saw that he was nervous, & said to the businessman, "It's okay, Whatever it is, It will be okay", The Seal reassured his friend. Adam said, "I just want to say, I love Kono, & I would never do anything to disapppoint her, She is my world, I would give up my life, So she can live hers in peace", The Five-O Commander saw that Adam meant every word that he said, & it reassures him that Kono would be safe with him.

 

"Adam, Thank you for saying that, I feel better when you keep telling us that Kono would never be hurt, But we don't want you hurt, It would devaste Kono, & our ohana, I trust you to keep being the wonderful person that you are, & support her, That would definitely make me very happy",  Adam shook his head, "yes", & said, "I will, I promise", Steve smiled, & said, "Good, Now, Let's eat, I am straving", & they enjoyed their afternoon together, & relaxed, Steve hadn't felt this good, since he found out that he was pregnant. While, He does this, Danny is getting a surf lesson from Kono.

 

Danny & Kono reached their favorite spot, & they were in the water in a matter of minutes, & Danny said with a smile, "I am glad we get to do this, Steve said that certain things shouldn't be on hold, so I hope we get to do this, Before the baby is born", The Ex-Surfer said agreeing, "Me too", They went for the hardest waves, & Kono knew that Steve would kill her, if anything happens to Danny, But the blond needs to have some fun too, & surfing is considered a fun sport, & activity to do, He just hoped that his lover won't catch him, as he was enjoying his fun with their love one.

 

As they were leaving the cafe, Adam presented Steve with a gift, "I want you to have this, Steve, It was my mother's, She believed that it would bring good luck to whoever had it, I think you are gonna have a girl, Call it instincts, But I believe that your baby, that you are carrying, It's gonna be a girl", Steve said, "Between you & me, I hope so, I would love another little girl running around to complete our ohana", He took the soft baby pink blanket, & said, "Thanks, My Friend", & they went on their separate ways. Leah, The Nanny, that stays with Grace greeted him, & told him that everything is fine, He paid her, & then he checked on the little girl, & found her sleeping, & he decided to take a nap, til Danny comes home.

 

Lou & Chin decided to finish up the paperwork, that was left over, & they went to find Danny, & Kono, & they watched them surf, & they were impressed with the progress that he had made. Then, They met up with them, & had their own bit of fun, & Danny said, "I got get home, To make sure that Steve is doing okay", as he was biting into his lunch. They relaxed at the hamburger joint, that they always visit. They are not gonna think about work for a change, only pleasant things. Danny was thinking about the dream family, that he was building with Steve, & couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

 

Steve was resting, & he heard footsteps coming into the room, He smiled & said, "Hey, Gracie", as he turned to face her, Grace said, "I am sorry that I woke you", The Seal reassured her, "You didn't, I was awake", & she smiled, as she came on the bed, & they snuggled closer, "How about lunch ?", he asked softly, She nodded, & they went to make a wonderful meal. They decided to spend some together, Before Rachel comes to get her, & he gets to spend time with Danny, & not get out of bed, til the next day.

 

Danny enters, as he does, Steve pushes him against the wall, rips off his wifebeater, & ravishes him. Danny moans out, "Fuck, Steve", giving his lover more access to his body, & pleasure entered them, & they were on fire all over. "Bed", Steve commanded him, & Danny leads them upstairs, & they continue to have their time of passion, & not come down, unless it's for food. They snuggled, & sleep peacefully for awhile, til evening appears.


	8. Chapter Seven: Part Eight:

Steve woke up, & smiled, as he found Danny snuggled close to him, He must had snuck in, while the seal was in a deep sleep, He said whispering into his lover's ear, "I love you so much, Danno", He kissed his lover on the temple, & headed to the kitchen, so he can make them a romantic dinner. He knew now that Danny wants to stay, & he won't lose him.

 

Danny was having a great dream about himself, & Steve, suddenly he woke up, & he was feeling panic, cause Steve was not in bed, & when he heard whistling, he knew it was Steve, & he was creating a surprise for the two of them, so he laid back, & relaxed. Steve came in with a breakfast tray, & a dazzling smile, which was Danny's favorite sight in the whole wide world, so he smiled back as a response. "Hey there, Good Looking, How are you ?", The Five-O asked, as the smile never left his face, "Good, Now that you are back", Danny answered, Steve set the tray down, & they shared a passionate kiss.

 

"Um, Excuse me What about this food ?", Steve said, as he stuck a piece of cheese into his lover's mouth, & watched for his reaction, to him cooking a delicious dinner with his favorite foods. "That is freaking fantastic, Baby", It delighted Steve to hear that, & he dug into his dinner. He produced some cheesecake, & they fed each other, & talked about what is gonna happen, when he hits 5 months of being pregnant. Steve said with conviction, "I want Lou to be your partner, Trust him, & get him to trust you, Cause, I think he can protect you, If I not there", Danny said agreeing, "We will talk to him in the morning", The set the tray & their plates to the side, & they had passionate & dirty sex. They showered, dried off, & changed the sheets, then held each other, as exhaustion took over, & they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

 

They headed for HQ the next morning, & they found the others, & they explained that Steve had decided to take leave, as soon as he hits the five month mark. "We could handle everything, Boss, So don't worry", The Ex-Surfer reassured him, Chin agreed, & said, "Yeah, Bruddah, We got you & everything covered", Steve saw that Danny was distracted for a second, & he grabbed Lou, & headed for his office for a private conversation.

 

"I know I making the right decision in handing over the reins to you, Lou, I am trusting you to keep everything that we had build safe, & secured", Lou nodded furiously, & said, "You can definitely trust me, Steve, I will make sure that our ohana stays safe, & I would pound anyone's ass into the ground, if they look at Danny in the wrong way", Steve smiled, & said, "I know, Buddy, I know, You are becoming invaluable to the team, We appreciate everything that you had done", It made the former SWAT Commander feel good to hear that, & he leads Steve out, & back to the others.

 

It was such a long day, Steve was hungry, & tired, so he called it a day for everyone, & they all left together, & everyone went to do their own plans, When they got home, The Loudmouth Detective had Steve sit on the couch, & gave him a wonderful foot massage. Once, he saw that his lover was relaxed, He gave him a kiss on the cheek, & said, "I will get dinner all set & done", Leaving his mate to relax, & enjoy the silence, for a little bit, & the blond went straight to start his cooking.

 

When he came back after everything was done, He saw that Steve had fallen asleep, & he thought to himself, **"This _is_ my life,  & I love being in it, & living it"**, He kissed his partner's forehead gently, & woke him gently also. They ate the wonderful meal, that Danny had created, & settled in, watching the baseball game that the seal had recorded earlier that morning, before they left for work, & having to go through a stressed out day, Now, since it's over, They can relax in peace without interruptions.


	9. Chapter Eight: Part Nine:

Slowly, Steve is beginning to show signs of his pregnancy, At least he can still do his normal workout routine, & work at Five-O, Til he gets closer to his due date, & morning sickness was a drag, But it's worth bringing  Danny's child into the world, healthy & happy, Then his dream of his own family will be complete, & he can relax, & really start enjoying his life to his fullest, & he knew that is what Danny would want, cause they have their future planned.

 

Kono spotted Danny entered the HQ, after he dropped off to his report at the crime lab, so it would be processed with the evidence, "Hey, Danny, How are you doing ?", The Blond smiled at his friend, & love one, "Great, Rookie, Since Super Seal vows to take it easy, & we are gonna make sure that this baby is gonna be fine from now to the delivery date", The Ex-Surfer nodded, knowing that it is important to him, "Good, Even Steve deserves to have a break", Danny smiled, "I have just the thing to accomploshed that", He showed her the brochure, & she said with a smile, "It's perfect, Danny", & they headed in further into the room, so they can get to work.

 

Meanwhile, They had no idea that they are being watched, from across the parking lot, Jason McKenna got out of prison, & was hell bent on getting back what is his, & kill anyone or everybody, who stands in his way, **"The Blond Surfer Boy is dead, I am gonna my _Cockslut_ back"** , he thought to himself, with an evil smile. He quickly left, so he wouldn't be seen or discovered. He has a foolproof plan, & he will make sure that it will go perfectly.

 

Steve was having one of his "horny" days, & it doesn't help that Danny is dressed in grey, & it really brings out his eyes, & it also drives him freaking crazy every time. **"God, I just wanna strip those fucking clothes off, & behind him over my desk, & take him"**, he thought to himself, & he made the executive decision right then & there, He hauled his lover out of there, & tells everyone to work from home, The Others were laughing, as they were watching this happen. "See ya", Chin said, "Don't have to tell us twice, Boss", Kono added, Lou simply replied, "Ta for now, Fellas", They left, He called Governor Denning, & he approved this, since Five-O always brings in results.

 

When they came busting through the door, Steve shut it without breaking the kiss, as they were making their way in, & they were in the living room, as they continued to make out. Then, They broke for air, Danny asked, "What brought this on ?",  as Steve ripped open his button down, Danny groaned in pleasure, as a response. "See you in this getup, made me feel horny", as he suckled a nipple, & bit it. "I love "Horny" Days", The Loudmouth Detective said with an eat shitting grin. Steve just laughed, as he carried his golden adonis to their bedroom.

 

Jason was watching from his car across the street, & he saw that they pulled in, & every light i the house was turned on, then off, & the actions of sex was being played out in front of him, Then the lights were turned  on in their bedroom, & then off, after an hour. " **Soon, We will be together, & I will teach Steve to diss me, & disobey me ever again"**, he thought to himself, He settled in for the night, 8 continued watch detail on the couple, just for a couple nights, til he is ready to carry out his plan.

 

Before everyone knew it, Steve hit the three month mark, & he & Danny are going to see Renee, so they can find out, if they are having a boy or girl. They had no idea that their joyous day will be turned into disaster soon enough, "Cogratulations, It's a girl !", The OB-GYN exclaimed with happiness, & they all had a moment of celebration, &  then they left to tell the others & Grace. As soon, as they left the office, A car was heading straight for Danny, Steve turned around, & screamed, "DANNNY !", as the car was going straight for the blond, Steve runs, as his legs could carry him.


	10. Chapter Nine: Part Ten:

"DANNY !", Steve shouted, & felt relief, as he saw his lover dove out of the way, & then getting up, He checked himself over, & then breathed in a sigh of relief, as he saw Steve running towards him, & they kissed passionately, as they embraced each other, checking the other once more for injuries. Renee came out, & said, "Stay there, I called an ambulance, the others, & HPD", & she began an quick exam on Steve, & was relieved to find that everything was still fine with him, & the baby.

 

The Others came as quickly, as they could with HPD on their tail, The Paramedics were already there, & they were relieved that Danny was okay after being checked out. They,including, Danny, watched with amusement, as their love one was fighting with the medic, They were fighting over having his blood pressure being taken. "Stop taking my blood pressure", Steve growled, as he took the cuff off. "Your blood pressure is high, Commander", as he put the cuff on. Steve ripped the cuff off, & tossed it to the side. "It's high, cause you _**are**_ pissing me off", Danny cut in, before there was any bloodshed.

 

"Baby, Calm down, We don't want to kill the nice medic", Steve nodded, & let the man do his job, after he was done, He went with the others, & talked in private about what had happened. Kono hugged them both, & said, "I am so glad that you are okay", & kissed their cheeks. Chin said, "That was a very close call", He hugged them too, Lou just "bro" hugged them, Steve said with a smile, "Your wife was amazing, Brother", Danny smiked & said in agreement, "She sure was", & they watched the good doctor come up, & lay against her husband's side.

 

"I told you, The Best in the biz", he said full of pride, & Renee kissed his cheek, & she turned to the couple, & asked, "Did you tell them yet ?", Steve & Danny shook their heads "no", The Five-O Commander said, "We were about to", & Danny said, "But this had happened", he indicated to the crime scene. "Well, Now it's a great time, Spill it", Steve & Danny nodded, & faced their friends. "Guys, We have something to tell you", Steve began, Danny said finishing, "We are gonna have a baby girl", Everyone was so happy about the news, & decided to make plans to celebrate the great news, & addition to their ohana.

 

"I think Steve needs to take it easy at work", Renee said, & she turned to everyone, "You will make sure that it happens ?", They all nodded "yes", & she went back to work, & Five-O explored the crime scene, before they headed off to HQ, & find out who is responsible for almost killing Steve & Danny. Steve was checking out the tire tracks, & he had a bad feeling, that he saw these tracks before, He needs to let his love ones know before it's too late, He decided to do it at HQ. The Seal would protect his unborn child, & his ohana, Even if it means he has to die.

 

Jason in the meantime, made it to his hideout, & was playing darts, using Steve & Danny's picture on a dartboard for practice, & he thought to himself, **" _ **Cockslut**_ , That is a taste of what you get, For crossing me, Enjoy your time with Surfer Boy, Cause it will be your last"**, & once he was done with his game, He did further research on Five-O, & will be ready for them. He will get what he wants, & take it if he wants, Cause he can oursmart his opponents anytime he wants to. After his research, He went to rest up, cause he will need all of his intelligence, & strength to battle with Five-O.

 

At HQ, Everyone noticed that Steve was being quiet, Danny reached out, & placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Baby, What is it ?, What's wrong ?", Everyone gave their leader, & love one their full attention. "Those tracks....I know who they belong to, It's Jason, My Ex", Everyone was enraged, "Now, He is a sick bastard", Chin said simply, as he tried to keep his anger under control. Kono added, "He must be, If he wants to kill an unborn child", Danny exclaimed, "Can we find the asshole, & arrest him, or possibly, kill him ? !", Lou said, "I am with Danny on that one, Let's do it", With that, They went to work in silence.


	11. Chapter Ten: Part Eleven:

Things seemed to be fine after Danny & Steve's attempted hit & run, Security Precautions had been even tighter, & Danny makes sure that even Steve is going through changes, He wants his super seal to feel being loved, & secured. He wants Steve to go through a stress-free pregnancy. There is a lot to risk, & he won't take chances on the future of his ohana. Steve & him were able to have some quality time together.

 

Jason decided to drive Steve nuts, so nuts that he will miscarried the baby, & then hit him where it really hurts, Danny, He had it all planned out, & knew it was guaranteed foolproof. He was thinking of hitting the HQ first, which was ballsy, But he is not afraid to take risks, especially for what he wants. **"We will be together soon, Steve, Believe it"** , he thought to himself, he went to make all of the arrangements himself, cause he knew it would be done right, & he won't have to worry about mistakes being made. He is really focused on making Steve suffer for the time in prison, that he had to do all those years ago.

 

Danny woke up feeling so great, He is such a great mood, cause it is his & Steve's Five Year Anniversary of being together, He had an idea of making his favorite breakfast. He was very lucky that Steve was in his life, & pestering him to join the team, Cause he wouldn't change the last five years for anything in the world. Steve woke up, & smiled, asking him sleepily, "What is all of this ?", When he got his bearings, Danny smiled, & said, "I just wanna do something nice for the man that I love, Happy Anniversary, Baby, I love you", "Love you too, Danno", The Blond watched with a smile, as Steve was enjoying his breakfast.

 

One particular night, was the night that Steve was getting close to his five month mark, & Jason was gonna make his move, He saw Lou leave HQ, & it looked like he was not gonna be back for awhile. He knew that Steve was gonna be alone, & vulnerable. He loved his victims like that, cause it was easier to break them, Steve was no exception. He decided to go in, after it got a little bit darker. When he saw that Steve put his office light on, he moved in for the kill.

 

He was hiding in clever spots, & making noises, so he can trap Steve, The Seal was in protective mode, & decided to check out the disturbance. He had his gun ready, & headed out to the bullpen, where he was instantly caught by Jason. "Hi, Stevie, Missed me ?", & knocked the gun out of his hands. They were making their way towards the entrance, & were stopped by Lou, who came back from his errand. Jason dared him to make a move, Steve & Lou looked at each other, & Steve elbowed him, & Lou hit him with a right hook, Steve almost got away when Jason exclaimed, "Come Here !", "NO !!!!", Lou kicked him & he & Steve went down to the ground, & Steve got himself out of the way.

 

The Criminal got up, & Lou spunkicked him in the face, then proceeded to beat the hell out of him, by kicking him, "ASSHOLE, BASTARD, PIG !!!", Lou shouted, as he did this, & stopped, He grabbed Steve by the arm, & leads him to his office, where he used procedures to get the others & HPD there, as fast, as they can. In the meantime, He got Steve settled, & sitting, while Grover iced his bruised foot with ice from the fridge. In no time flat, Everyone was there at the scene, worrying, & being concerned for Steve's welfare.

 

"Are you okay ?", "What the hell happened ?", "Is the baby okay ?", Danny, Kono, & Chin all asked Steve at once, as they came through the office door, While HPD was checking the bullpen area out. Lou noticed how uncomfortable Steve was with the attention, Lou handed over the gun to Chin to be processed, saying as he did this, "He had a gun, or did you not care ?", while Kono gave Steve a hug, "You took his gun ? !", Danny exclaimed, as he ranted, Steve spoke up, "Are you kidding me ?, He beat the shit out of him, He saved my life", Danny looked at Lou, & Lou looked at him, "Kono thoight I needed to defend myself better", They were ready to go Tripler, Before they went home, Just to make sure Steve & the baby are really okay. HPD let them know, Jason had fled the scene, & is not around. Five-O is gonna be ready for him next time.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Part Twelve:

Steve & his baby checked out just fine, Renee said, "You guys are getting too old for this shit, I suggest that you, Steve, start being on bedrest, or take a little time off from Five-O", Steve was angry, & said, "Like hell, I am gonna nail the bastard, He almost kill me, & our baby", Danny said interjecting, "Babe, Just try & listen to Renee, Please ?", Steve melted at Danny's words, & said, "Of course, Danno", & he apologized to Renee, & she finished the exam, & they all went home.

 

When they got to the waiting room, The rest of the Five-O Ohana got up anxiously, as they approached the couple. "Everything is okay", Steve said with his trademark grin, Danny said adding with his own smile, "The Baby is doing perfectly, she is fine", Kono exclaimed, "Thank God !", she hugged, & kissed the two men, Chin said, "Yeah, What a relief, Now we can find this bastard", Lou said grimly, "For sure", They were walking out together, Danny stopped the Ex-SWAT Commander, & said, "Lou, Thank you", Lou brushed it off, saying, "I was just being backup", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Backup, Hell, You saved his life, Big Boy, We will always be grateful", Lou smiled, & nodded, They joined the others, & they all headed for home.

 

Jason decided that since the HQ experience didn't work, He was gonna mess with Steve's home, & he knew the place inside & out, He broke in, & used the computer program, that he had to use to disable the alarm system. He found a picture of Grace, made a face, & smashed the frame, & tossed it to the ground, He moved the coffee table around. Then he found a picture of Steve, & Danny, put an "X" on Danny's face & scribbed in blood red magic marker, _**"NOWHERE TO RUN, NOWHERE TO HIDE !"**_ , & then he rearranged everything in the bedroom, & split.

 

Kono & Chin stopped back at HQ, when the scene was cleaned, & cleared, They found that Jason had a couple of Domestic Violence Reports brought against him, & because of his powerful position, He was never tried or convicted, since he served his time for nearly killing Steve. He was untouchable, & the cousins thought it was annoying, & hated the fact, that he was so smug. Kono noticed it on the screen, "He had beaten, & cheated the system, Cuz", "Son of a bitch is that good", Chin said, as they continued to work harder, & faster.

 

Steve & Danny got home, & really did not find anything disturbed, or out of place. They came across a picture, & the two men saw it was of Grace, Danny exclaimed angrily, "Son of a bitch !", Steve called it in, & stay out of the way, while they were looking for anything out of sorts. They double checked the room, Before they left to check into _**Hilton Hawaiian Village**_ , & get relaxed, & settled in, then spent some time together, then they relaxed & enjoyed what the hotel is offering.

 

The Next Morning, Steve found himself in a safety cocoon, that was his lover, He never expected to be in love so damn fast, & he loves the fact, that Danny wormed his way into his heart, & has never left since. Steve never wanted to be in love, cause he knew it could lead to heartbreak. Steve curled, & got comfortable with Danny, He knew that his blond adonis would protect him at any cost, just like he would for him. But he is not gonna worry about that now, He is gonna enjoy the morning & future mornings, as long as he has them with Danny.

 

Steve & Danny talked about it, & decided to for him to start his leave early, But they decided to go to HQ first, to see how Jason managed to sneak in & out of their house undetected. Chin, Lou, & Kono greeted them with grim expressions on their faces, "He went old school on the door", The Former Surfing Pro informed them. "Then used a high-tech computer program", Chin added, Lou concluded with, "There were no witnesses around or at the time of the break-in", Danny said, "Well, We will be one step smarter than him", Steve said with caution, "Please be careful", & they started their day.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Part Thirteen:

Things were slowly going Five-O's way, They made sure that Jason doesn't have the resources, so he could leave the islands in a hurry, They are also taking steps to ensure Steve & the baby's safety. Even though, It is getting on Steve's nerves, The Seal knows that they are doing it out of love, & concern. He also promised to follow rules, & procedures, so it would ease his love ones' minds, as they face danger everyday.

 

Kono decided to surprise her love one at lunch, knowing that he felt pretty lonely, she stopped off, & got him his favorite dessert from the neighborhood bakery, Coco Puffs, Enough to get him through his cravings, & also as a way into visit him. She knew it was hard on him, not being in the middle of the action, but she also knew that he had to protect his & Danny's child, til it is ready to be brought into the world, safely, & securely. When she found him, she smiled, as she watched him walking along the water, & soaking up the sun.

 

Chin & Lou decided to take Danny out on a day of fun, one last thing to do before he becomes a father for a 2nd time, They decided to act like kids, & go go-kart racing, then hit the batting cages, afterwards stop at their local hangout for burger & fries. When they finally sat their table, Chin asked with a smile, "How is everything, Danny ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "Good, Since Steve decided to take a rest", Lou said, "Nervous about being a father again ?", Danny suddenly feeling ashamed, softly admitted, "Yes", Lou said, "There is no shame about being nervous, Every man is nervous, when they are expecting", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said agreeing, "That's right, You _are_ gonna be perfect at it", Danny said smiling, "Thanks, Guys, That made me feel better",  & he was able to enjoy the day.

 

Steve smiled, when he saw Kono, & waved at her to come to him, "I didn't want to disturb you, Bossman", as they embraced each other, "You _**are**_ always welcome here, Kono, You know that", she thanked him,  & showed him the box, & his mouth watered at the sight of the decadent pastries, She led him to the table, & set everything up. They sat down, & had a chat, as they were eating their snack. After awhile, Steve admitted to her, "Kono, I am scared to have this kid", Kono said, as she put a comforting hand over his, "Steve, Everything will be just fine, We will be there every step of the way", The Five-O Commander nodded, knowing that she was right, & also for having such a wonderful ohana.

 

Kono stayed for a little bit longer, & they talked out every issue that Steve ever had, she kissed him on the cheek, & left to go meet Adam for dinner, so they can discuss the details of their wedding. Steve decided to go & continue his walk from earlier, Suddenly the memories of his time with Jason came straight ahead, & he fell sitting down on the sand, with tears coming down his face. It was getting dark, by the time Danny got home, & he was surprised to find his lover in the condition, that he was in. Danny soothed him, & then took his hands into his own, & asked softly, "What happened, Baby ?", & waited for Steve to respond to him.

 

"Memories of Jason surfaced, as I was enjoying my walk on the beach, I couldn't shake them, It was like I wasn't even here", He had a thought, "Oh my god, If he hurts you & Grace, It will definitely break me for good, I couldn't take it", Danny "shushed" him, & said, "Let me call Rachel, & Stan, Then we will know our girl is all right", He hugged Steve closer to him, as he was making the phone call, When they were satisfied, that Grace is okay, & Rachel & Stan accepted their dinner invitation, Steve said practically begging, "Please, Danno, Please make love to me", & they spent the next hour making love on the beach.

 

They made back inside in record time, to have dinner cooking, & the table on the lanai all set up, since it is such a nice night. They showered & changed, so they can look presentable. Rachel, Charles, Grace, & Stan showed up right on time, "Danno !", Grace exclaimed with happiness, as she hugs her father. "Monkey, It is so good to see you !", Danny said exclaiming with the same happiness, "You too, Danno", Grace looked at Steve, "Are you okay, Daddy ?", "I am just fine, Shortcakes", Rachel cleared her throat, "Let's eat this wonderful meal", Stan said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's do, I am starving", Steve & Danny led them up the stairs, & out to the back, so they can do just that.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Part Fourteen:

Rachel was making the salad, & had argued that Steve should relax, & let her getting the cooking all done, & since Stan & Danny are gonna keeping the kids occupied, as they all were playing on the beach. "Are you doing okay, Steve ?", she asked curiously, The Seal sighed, & said, "I will feel better, once we catch Jason, & this baby is brought into the world", He was getting emotional about it.

 

"Steve, It will be okay, I mean you guys will catch this bastard, & then you will deliver your beautiful baby girl, Everything will be beautiful", The British Lady reassured him, as they hugged fiercely. "I know, Rache, You are right", He smiled at her, & then went to get the dessert out, They had their table all set up. They smiled, as they watched their little family play & have fun. Steve lets out a little whistle, & exclaimed to them, "Dinner, Guys !", & watches as they came towards him, & Rachel. They all sat down, & enjoyed their meal.

 

Charlie announced, "Uncle Steve, I swum like a fishy, & I not afraid of water", he had a smile, that made Grace & the adults smile big, & Steve said with a smile, "Well, In that case, I think the only thing to do, is to treat you to some shaved ice, as reward for being brave, After we get the baby all settled, & then it's me, you, Danno, & Gracie, How does that sound ?", "Cool !", The Little Boy exclaimed in happiness, His parents mouthed a grateful _"Thank you"_ to the seal for the wonderful idea.

 

Jason was set on making Steve's life a living hell, He was certain that if he sees that Danny suffer, , Then he will be crawling back to him, **"Mmmm, We are gonna have so much fun, Pet"** , he thought to himself, as he watched from a distance, & then he went home to make the final arrangements, that are needed. The Criminal went to bed having every dominating sex dream, that involves Steve. He will make sure that Steve would never be strong, & his spirit is always gonna be broken, Also he will be his forever.

 

It was time for Grace, & the Edwards to go home, Charlie hugged Danny, & Steve, saying "Thank you", & it just melted the couple's hearts, when he said this, "You are welcome, Buddy", Steve said, Danny echoed his sentiment, "Anytime, You are welcome here, All of you", The Edwards thanked them for that, & helped with cleaned up, & then split for their home. Steve sighed happily, & said, "This went very well", Danny said agreeing, "I think so, We are slowly building our ohana", Steve nodded, & they went inside, & they went & got ready for bed.

 

A week later, Steve decided to do the outing, & wanted to have fun with his little ohana, & when they went to Kamekona's, The Big Man greeted them a huge smile, "Howzit ?", he asked, as he wiped the counter. "Great, Buddy, We are here cause someone got over their fear of the water, We need one of your special shaved ices", "Got you covered, Brother", Kamekona winked at them, & went to put in the order. "Thanks, Buddy", Danny called after him, & they went to their table, & relaxed, til it was ready.

 

Their order came, & it was a perfect size for them all, & Danny, & Steve did not want to send the kids home on sugar, & they played at the playground for awhile. "Thanks for a fun day, Uncle Steve, I had so much fun", Charlie said, as he was falling asleep right then & there in the car. "You are welcome, Buddy", Steve whispering with a smile, & kissed his forehead. Grace piped in whispering, "Yeah, Daddy, & Danno, This has been the best day ever", Danny smiled, as he turned & faced his daughter, "We are so glad, Monkey", When everyone was settled, They were ready to go home, cause all of that sugar made them feel so tired.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Part Fifteen:

Rachel & Stan were both stuck in meetings, & they called Steve & Danny to let them know, & apologized profusely for the short notice, The Couple assured them, that they have everything under control, so they will see them later, when they drop them off at the mansion, & then they will see them at the next party. Steve said, "Everything will be okay, Danny", The Blond nodded, & was not worried about everything.

 

Grace said with a smile, "I am gonna go & relax for awhile, Danny, & Danno", & she went upstairs to her bedroom, & then they smiled at Charlie, The Loudmouth Detective said, "Ready to nap, Bud ?", Charlie nodded, & yawned, then he said, "I am tired, Danno", Steve said, "Then let's get you down for your nap", & they brought the little boy into one of the guestrooms. They went outside to the lanai, & relaxed for the time being. Danny made them fruit drinks, gave him a kiss, & joined him right there & then. "Love you, Danno", Steve sighed contently, "Right back at ya, Babe", They enjoyed the scenery in front of them.

 

Jason found a real looker, at the **_Tropics_** , He paid her $5,000 to really come on to Danny, & making sure that Steve witnesses the flirting, The Sexy Brunette said with a sly smile, "You got yourself a deal, Honey". He grabbed himself a drink, & thought to himself, **"The Plan is almost completed"** , & he found a hot blond, & danced with her. He found a blond man, as target practice, & killed him, leaving a message for Five-O. He headed to his hangout, so he can decompress, & relax til it was time to face Five-O, & battle it out. He will win against Steve, & he won't stop til he gets wants, or til he dies.

 

Steve stood in the hallway, in front of Charlie's room, he smiled, as he thought in a couple of months, that he would be watching his own child sleeping. Danny snaked his arms around the seal's growing waist, & said, "What are you thinking about ?", Steve said, "This is our future, Thank you for this", The Blond nuzzled his neck, "Thanks for being part of it", They watched Charlie for a few more minutes, & then went to make lunch for them all.

 

Grace & Charlie feeling hungry, & they found Steve & Danny putting the finishing touches on lunch, & the table was set, They sat down & enjoyed the meal, & the company. It was a great atmosphere, & it needs to be around the McGarrett-Williams Household, Danny, & Steve decided to talk to Rachel & Stan about watching Grace & Charlie for them more often. Grace asked, "Can we go swimming ?", Charlie added, "Can we ?", Steve said, "Sure", He & Danny did cleanup, & took the kids to the beach in front of their property, so they can have a day of fun.

 

The Kids were ready at the day's end, & Steve & Danny took them back to the Edwards's home. The youngsters thanked them for a wonderful day, Rachel said smiling, "Don't worry, You guys will be getting together again", Grace exclaimed, "Cool !", Stan said with a bigger smile, "We will arrange it for some time in the future, Rachel went to bring the kids to bed, Stan said "goodbyes", & walked them out, They got into the camaro, & went home, & they will have their quality time together, before bed.

 

At _**Tropics**_ , It was fun & the place was packed, Steve decided to go easy on the fun. Plus, He was hiding his stomach, cause he was a little self-concious, & he did not want people to be nosy, & talking about him behind his back. Everyone was joking, & having a great time. It wasn't til later, Steve saw a brunette hooking her claws into Danny, The Team saw this, & was in disbelief, Danny turned her down, & placed her hands on her lap, & walked away with his table's drink order. Steve decided to talk to him about it at home, & not ruin the night.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Part Sixteen:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I made it a little bit longer.

When the couple got home, Danny was worried about Steve, He did not say a word since they left _**Tropics**_ , He knew that his insecurities had came out, & also hormones, The Blond just hoped that the seal realizes that he wants to be with him, & **only** him. He went over to his lover,  & saw the emotion, tears, & pain in his eyes. "What is it, Baby ?", Steve looked at him, & is suddenly afraid of telling him what is on his mind. "Come on, Super Seal, Talk to me", Danny urged him, as he gently hugs him to his body.

 

Steve shuddered, but the warmth of his lover's body stopped him from releasing another one, He sighed, as he composed himself, "Are you truly happy here, Danno, With me ?, I wouldn't blame you if you weren't", he said, as he relaxed his hold on Danny. "Now, Hear this, I may not had been happy being here at first, But you fixed that, so did Kono, Chin, & Lou, I am happy cause I get to see my monkey grow up here, I am so very happy, Cause despite getting me shot on the first day of being partners, I fell in love with a dark, tall, gorgeous, & wonderful seal", Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Danny", Danny said mock scolding, "You better, cause I love you, & so does Gracie", He rubbed his hand over his lover's expanding belly.

 

"Sensitive there, _**Baby**_ ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked seductively, as he continued to do it, Steve could only nodded, Danny smiled,  & said, "We will fix that, Babe, Upstairs now", He growled, He brought Steve upstairs. Where they stripped other out of their clothing, Steve may not be able to much now when it comes to sex, but he will damn sure making it great for his lover, Danny nipped at his nipples, before gently suckled them, "So freaking sensitive", Steve breathed out, The Five-O moaned, as Danny said, as he did them again, "You are so beautiful when you are this sensitive, & vunerable", They rode out their passion, & then embraced each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber, "You _**are**_ beautiful, Steven, Even more so, cause you gave me this gift, Always remember that", Danny whispered into his ear, "I will, I promise", The Seal vowed,  & they relaxed & fell asleep holding each other.

 

Since the kids were away at camp, Renee welcomed Kono & Chin to stay with her & Lou that night, They decided to camp out in the living room, & they were settled, with the help of Renee, she said her "goodnights", & went to bed, Kono was worried about Steve & Danny, "Guys, Do you think Steve & Danny will be okay, I mean it was strange that brunette came out of nowhere, & started to flirt, & get handsy with him". Chin said agreeing, "I know, But Steve knew in his heart of hearts, that Danny did not want to be anywhere else, but with him", Lou said nodding, "Things will be better, You'll see", & they went to sleep with no further problems, & drama that peacefully summer night.

 

The Next Morning, Steve woke up with a big smile on his face, as he snuggled closer to his lover, "Mmmm, Morning, Danno", The Blond smiled, & said, "Hey there, Baby", they shared a kiss, & then he kissed Steve stomach, & said, "Morning, Little Bit", & they got up ready to start the day, They had coffee, & were ready to spend a quiet day with their ohana. But that will change, as soon as the others get there.

 

When they got there, Chin, Lou, & Kono were relieved that everything was okay with the couple, & they sat down to a wonderful breakfast/brunch, that Steve had created. They were laughing, bantering, & joking with each other, til they had a phone call, There was a murder in the highlight district of Oahu, Danny & Steve looked at each other, & the blond said, "Ok, You can come, but supervise, No stress duties, or I will have Chin drag your ass back to HQ, Capsice ?", Steve nodded, & they all went to the scene, hoping to find leads, & to help HPD out at the same time too.

 

HPD were very helpful with handing over what they had found, & when they saw the victim, Five-O gasped, cause he looks or resembles close to Danny, The Loudmouth Detective was pissed off, Steve was shaking like a leaf, & puked. He was helped by Chin, & Lou, The Former SWAT Commander gave him a bottle of water to drink, & rinse out, when he did that & composed himself, He went over to the team to see what they have to say, Kono said, "It was definitely sexual, Meaning, that he could have you or Danny at the same time, He sent it a message", The Ex-Surfer looked at them with concern etched in her face.

 

 

 

Chin scowled, & said, "We will get this son of a bitch, One way or another, we will get him", Lou said, "For sure, I will get everyone working here, & Max on the body", Steve rubbed his belly, & said, "I hope so, Cause I don't know if I can take much more of this", Danny said soothingly to him, "We will, Baby, We will get him, & fuck his life up", That made Steve smile, & they went to work on the case, Danny is gonna keep an eye on Steve during this time.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Part Seventeen:

"It looked like the poor bastard suffocated, as they were doing, & our creep looked like he was not in a hurry, & made the poor bastard suffer through it, like he was beneath him, & he didn't want the victim to forget it", Lou said, as he took in the condition of the victim, & how he was positioned naked in the bed.

 

"Man, That is cold", Kono shook his head, & Chin agreed, "Lou is right, It is about dominance, But, It is a message to Steve, saying that nothing is gonna stand in his way, Especially Danny", That scares the seal deeply. He was shaking like a leaf once again, & then he said softly to Duke, "I want any available unis around the palace, beefing up security, addition to our resources", Duke nodded, & said, "On it, Commander", He went to do the task, he was just assigned with.

 

"My God, Let's get you home, You need to rest & destress after seeing this", He led him to the camaro, Kono said encouraging, "Go on, We got this, We will let you if something pops", Chin nodded, & said, "Take care of Steve", Lou added, "And yourself, We will be by with dinner later", Danny got into the car, & drove his lover, & himself home & try to relax. On the way home, Steve squeezed his hand occasionally, "God, If it was you, I.....", he couldn't even finish the thought. Danny took his lover's hand, & kissed it, "I know, Baby, I am right here, & I am not going anywhere", & the rest of the drive was made in silence.

 

Rachel & Stan found Grace looking for something, & she smiled at the object, "Mom, Pop, Look at what I found !", she exclaimed with happiness, as she spotted her mother, & stepfather, "Do you think the baby will like it ?", "She _**will love**_ it", Stan said with a smile Rachel said nodded in agreement, "She sure will", They got up,  & went to have dinner, & enjoy their night, cause they know they won't get many more of these, cause they will be spending their time helping Steve & Danny with the baby.

 

Danny got Steve settled, as soon as they got home, He made sure that he was comfortable in their bed, & the blond went back downstairs, & make him lunch. They just relaxed, & watched tv, til the others showed with dinner, & forget about the effects of the day. Steve leaned in, & kissed his lover sweetly on the lips, saying, "Love you, Danno", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & kissed him back, "Love you too, Baby, Love you too", & they settled in for their nap.

 

"Son of a bitch, He was poisoned !", Kono exclaimed, as she was figuring out one of the scene photos, Lou & Chin didn't see at first, & the ex-surfer explained, as she indicated to the screen, showing them how she came up with that theory, Lou said smiling, "Very impressive, Kalakaua, very impressive", as he kissed her cheek. Chin smiled, & said, "Damn, Cuz, You are sure getting smarter everyday, Let's get the food, & update Steve & Danny on this, See what they think", They hurried to get the food, & were on the road in a matter of minutes.

 

Danny had Steve relax further on the lanai, as he was setting the table for dinner, The Seal hated to bedridden, but it is necessary for the baby, & he would do anything, to ensure a safe pregnancy, He sighed, as the blue sky was changing, ready for sunset. The phone rang, & "Mary !", was heard with full of happiness, Danny knew that Mary-Ann McGarrett, Steve's Baby Sister, could always cheer him up, The Blond smiled, as his lover was chatting with his sibling, He continued to work on finishibg setting the table up for dinner.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Part Eighteen:

Steve got off the phone with Mary-Ann with a smile on his face, Danny saw this, as he brought over two bottles of water, & joined him by sitting next to him, at their spot, by the shoreline of their property. After a few minutes of silence, Steve said announcing, "Mary wants to move back here, Before the summer begins, & she wants to make a home with Joan", Danny said with a nod, "This is good, I know how much family means to you, Joan is adorable", "Yeah, It will be good", with that they relaxed, til their friends get there.

 

The Other showed up with the food, & they told them about what they found, & Kono discovered it with her trained eye, Steve said with a smile, & said, "First Class Detective Work, Officer Kalakaua", The Ex-Surfer blushed, & said, "Thank you, Commander", & they were planning out what to do next, if they should encounter Jason. Suddenly, Steve lets out a yelp of pain, & everyone was at his side instantly. Lou said, "I am calling Renee", he made the call, while Kono went to get the truck, "Hango on, Baby, We will get you better in no time", Danny said, as he reassured him. "Yeah, Brah, Just think of that baby girl you are about to deliver into the world", Steve nodded, & was working on calming himself down.

 

When they got to Tripler, Renee was waiting for them witht her staff, & she whisked Danny, & Steve away, "I will have an update for you, as soon as I can", she told the concern ohana. They nodded, & waited for the news in the waiting room. When the staff got Steve settled, Danny returned to sit by his lover, The Staff left, but did not go too far, In case they were needed, The Two Men watched, as they saw Renee do an exam on Steve, & another sonogram on him, to determine the progress of the baby.

 

Renee had a smile on her face, & said, "Well, Steve, Danny, I have some great news, It seems that your daughter wants to make her presence known, so she was using you as a soccerball, since you had never experienced that before, That is what is", Steve was emotional, & only could say, "Danny", Danny was equal emotional said, as he kissed the top of his head, "I know, Baby, I know", Renee left the two men to have their privacy, & update the others on this great development. Chin called Mary-Ann, after they all felt relieved at this news.

 

Jason was keeping watch on the house, as soon as he saw the Five-O Ohana leave for the hospital, "Don't worry, Stevie, I had not forgotten about you, You will get my present soon enough, Me, Sleep well for now, & enjoy your last moments with your family & friends", he was not gonna leave Hawaii, til Steve really suffered, & paid for what he had done to him in the past. Then, He will find himself a boy toy, & live the life that he dreamed about in Mexico, He will outsmart Hawaii's Most Elite Taskforce.

 

Mary was packing up for Hawaii, & she was also making sure that Joan was sleeping comfortably, as she was doing this, she got the call from Chin, letting him know what had happened, & she decided to surprise her brother, & go early, so he has some help & backup, for when the ohana gangs up on him sometimes. When she was done, she kisssed Joan on the cheek, & said whispering, "I love you, Baby Girl", & she went straight to bed, so she would not be tired, & miss her plane. It would be great to see everyone again, & get togethers will definitely be a little bit more simplier from now on.

 

Adam came straight to Steve's house after he arrived home from the airport, He was worried about everyone & including Steve & the baby. When they finally pulled up in the driveway, He felt so relieved. He hugged Kono to his body, & did not want to let go, Then he asked Steve, "Are you okay ?", The Seal smiled, & said, "Definitely, I feel better", The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger, "More than better", & he filled the Executive on what they missed, & they celebrated some, & everyone went home to rest from the exhaustive evening.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Part Nineteen:

Steve was feeling like he was floating on air, & then he woke up, & found Danny giving him such intense pleasure, He doesn't know what if he is coming or going, He was feeling horny, but did not want to bother Danny about it. But, somehow Danny knew that Steve was feeling out of sorts, so he will take care of his "little" problem for him, like a good partner, & lover would do. "Please, Danny, Please don't stop", The Seal was practically begging, & the blond said, "I wouldn't dream of it", He knew that he couldn't deny his lover anything, & would do anything to keep him happy, When they were both done & spent, They spent part of the morning cuddling, & just enjoy the other's presence & company.

 

Meanwhile, Kono & Adam were having breakfast on their balcony of their home, Adam noticed that Kono had something on her mind, & asked, "What is it, Baby ?", Kono bit her bottom lip, & asked, "Adam, Is it possible to throw Steve & Danny a surprise baby shower ?", The Handsome Asian said with a smile, "Sure, Come on by after work, We can arrange all of the details then", Kono just kissed him senselessly, & said with a sly smile, "Can I do anything for you now ?", Adam said with a smile, "I was hoping to persuade you to take a shower with me ?", "Persuaded huh ?, Well your luck looks really good", she said teasingly, & she races off to the bathroom, with him trailing behind her.

 

Steve & Danny were dressed & ready to start the day, There was a knock on the door, It was Grace, Rachel was at the car with a smile on her face, & waved at the couple, "Mom told me what happened, & I am so glad that you are okay, Daddy", she said, as she gently hugs Steve. "I am just fine, Shortcakes, You don't have to worry", The Seal said, as he hugs her, "This is the best part of the day", he added, She smiled, & then hugged her Danno, & said, "Bye, Love you, Guys", "Love you More", The Two Men answered in unison. She went off to school, & they headed for HQ, seeing what needs to be done.

 

Steve was in his office, & he missed being in there, He knew that he was safe, & nothing was gonna get him, as long as he has his ohana with him, to keep him & the baby safe. He was getting some paperwork done, some neccessary, some unneccessary, It never hurts to be organized. He was done, & he went to see Lou in his office, "Hey, Captain", Lou looked up & was shocked, "What the hell are you doing, Renee will have my hide if you are on your feet, Here....", He pulled a comfortable chair, & placed a pillow on the seat, "Thanks, Buddy", Steve said sighed contently, & said, "Wanna go & have lunch with me ?, Danny is out with Chin, & I am bored, Need some fresh air, How about it ?", he waited his for love one's response.

 

"Sure, Just let me finish this one here", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he typed up the last report & sent to Danny's e-mail, "Let's go to Kamekona's, huh ?", Steve said with a smile, & rubbing his belly, "Great, I am in the mood for some shrimp", & they went straight for Lou's truck, & headed for the shrimp truck, so they can have their tasty lunch, They were surprised to see that he was not there, but he must told one of his servers ahead of time, what Five-O likes, & to treat them like family, At least they have time to talk, & Steve can ask Lou questions about fatherhood, since he is experienced in that area, & he could get all of the help that he can get, before the baby arrives.

 

Meanwhile, Chin & Danny were coming back from checking out a lead, & they passed a doll store, & they went inside to check it out in curiousity. They found the perfect one, & had it wrapped up, & put it away, in time for the shower, that Kono had planned. "Steve will absolutely love this", Chin said, & Danny said agreeing, "It was pure luck, that we stopped here", They left & headed back to HQ, before Steve starts getting suspicious. Also, Danny just wants to get back to his man, as fast as he can, & have some more quality time with him.

 

Kamekona met Kono, & Adam at one of his hotels, checking out one of the spaces for the shower, As they were checking it over, walking through the site, The Ex-Surfer said, as she pointed at the ground, "This is perfect", The Shrimp Owner said agreeing, "Of course, It is, Sistah, I can get fit my whole catering staff here, & whatever I need", Adam handed over a forkfull of cash, saying, "Here, Nothing is too good for my future niece", He made sure that there was enough for Kamekona, & his staff too, & Kamekona nodded, & thanked Adam, then left to do the arrangements for the shower, leaving the couple alone. Kono said, "Thank you for this", & kissed her fiance sweetly on his lips, "Anything for you, Baby", he said, as he kissed her back, & they walked hand in hand back inside, to have lunch together, before she has to go back to work.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Part Twenty:

"I am just scared of fucking everything up for this kid, I mean what if it hates me already ?", Steve asked with concern written all over his face, Lou said calmly, "Brother, I know for a fact, That kids will say that, But you know what outweighs that ?", The Five-O Commander shook his head in the negative, indicating that he doesn't know. "The hugs, kisses, & **_"I love yous"_** , There is nothing like that in the world", The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile on his face.

 

"I can't wait for that, I especially can't wait to be surrounded by my kids, & Joan, having them saying that to me", The Seal said with a smile of his own, as he thought about the future once again, with Danny, & see what it would it bring for them both. "Feel better now ?", Lou asked, Steve nodded, & said, "Much better, Thanks, Lou", & they finished up their lunch & headed back to HQ, so they can finish out the day, & head home early for once, Everyone else was there, Steve went to see Danny, while Kono & Chin summoned Lou over to the smart table.

 

Kono looked over at Danny's closed office, & blinds drawn down, before she began, "I got the venue all set up, & Kamekona got the food all set up, & staff organized, We just have to be creative, & get our favorite couple there without spoiling the surprise", Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, How do we do it ?", Lou said simply smiling, "Gracie", Kono & Chin said in unison, "Perfect", They called the Edwards, & see if they are willing to help them out with the shower. Chin smiled, said, "Thanks, Rache", & gives his cohorts the "thumbs up", showing that everything is a go.

 

Danny moaned out, as Steve was giving him a back massage, He said, "Baby, You sure do have magic hands", Steve said with a confident smirk, "Don't you ever forget it ?", as he continues to do what he is doing, "Are you okay, Danno ?", Danny looks up at him full of love, & says, "Never better, You ?", "I am great", They shared a hot & passionate kiss, They went to check on their love ones, finished up their work, & headed back to the McGarrett/ Williams Household, so they can all relax & destress from the day. Danny & Steve were surprised to find Mary-Ann & Joan there, Mary had a smile on her face, & said this to the couple.

 

"Do I get a kiss or what ?", The Red Headed McGarrett asked, as she went over them with her baby, Chin, Lou, & Kono watched with smiles on their faces. "I am so glad that you are here, Sis", Steve said with emotion, Mary said, "Me too, Bro, I was not gonna misssed this, No way", "Steeev, annno !", Joan squealed with excitement, as she smiled at them, They fussed over her, Danny said to Mary, "Welcome Home, Mare", he kissed her cheek, she kissed him back, & said, "Thanks, Danny, It's great to be back", & the others joined in & they had the wonderful dinner, that Mare prepared, & they updated each other on what they missed in each other's lives.

 

While, Danny & Steve were playing with Joan, Chin, Lou, & Kono told her about the shower, Mary-Ann said, "Definitely, Count me in", she said, & she thought of an idea, "How about a sample pictures in a slide show, So everyone could see the journey that Steve & Danny took, in order to get here today", Kono nodded, & said, "Do it", Chin said agreeing, "It would be great for the baby to see it when she is older", Lou said, "Call Clara, Danny's Mom, she has a collection of photos, so you can find enough of Danny, & Steve, when your brother went to visit them at Christmas with Danny & Gracie", Mary nodded, & planned to call the very next morning, But right now, She is gonna enjoy the rest of her time with her ohana.

 

Kamekona had his staff busy, to create the perfect menu for the shower, He taste tested everything, before it passed his inspection, Everything was very good & up to par. "Thanks for staying a little late, I know it's a lot, But I really appreciate it, If you can help me put all of this into the fridge, You can go & have fun", **_"Yes, Boss !"_** , was heard, & they got everything together, The Staff left to do their own thing, & Kamekona went to check the venue one more time, before everything is settled & done, **"I really hope that Steve & Danny really likes this"**, he thought to himself, as he made his way to the destination.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Part Twenty-One: Last Part & Epilogue:

Before anyone knew it, Summer came, & a big celebration had happened, Mary-Ann was definitely proud of her decision to move back, cause she missed her brother, & ohana. She definitely didn't want to be away from them ever again, as long as she could help it, cause she wants Joan to have the sense of ohana, & enjoy being around the people that love her so much. Mary-Ann is gonna give that to her, as long as she is breathing, No questions asked.

 

The Barbecue came & went, Everyone was having a great time, Rachel & Stan felt a little out of place, Mary did her part in welcoming them, She asked Rachel, after Grace took Charlie to meet the other kids, "Do you want to help me make Steve's favorite dessert, It has been his favorite since he was a kid, & our Aunt Deb made it for him", Rachel smiled, & said, "I would love to", She said to Stan, "Lou, Chin, Steve, & Danny are with the kids down by the water, Go & have fun, Enjoy !", she exclaimed with a smile, Stan smiled back, & thanked her, "Thanks, Mary", & he went to join the men watching the kids having fun.

 

"I am really glad that you came out, Rachel, My Brother appreciates it, & so does Danny, You have been _**really**_ great to them, I am so grateful to you", as they were putting the dessert together. "We just learned how to pick our battles,  & try to be nice to each other, for the sake of Grace, & the new little one on the way, Plus Charlie adores Steve, so it was very easy", The British Lady said smiling, With that, They put the dessert into the fridge, & joined in the fun.

 

The rest of the BBQ went off without a hitch, Everyone was having a great time, The Kids were getting along, & they were being protective of Charlie, & Joan. When Lou & Renee were the last to leave, with their children, who thanked them profusely. "Remember to rest now, whenever you can, & also enjoy life whenever you can, Doctor's orders", Steve smiled, & kissed her cheek, "Will do", & Danny said with a smile, as he kissed Renee on the cheek too, "Thanks for everything", The Men & Lou both shook hands, & said, "To the both of you", They nodded, & they all went on their separate ways, Mary-Ann helped them with cleanup, & went to bed, The Couple joined her a few moments later.

 

Mary-Ann decided to have a "Girl's Night" with Grace, & they were enjoying themselves, & occasionally checked on Joan, to make sure that she is still asleep. Suddenly there was a noise, & they were face to face with Jason, who broke in, with an evil grin, "You guys remain quiet, You & the baby live, If not, You die, Got it ?", They nodded, & he tied them up, & got them out of the way. He waited for the taskforce to come, since he knew that he tripped the alarm system.

 

Steve, Danny, & the others got the call about the break in, Steve had them go cover every possible escape route, while Danny goes in the front, while Steve goes in the back, Jason manages to capture Steve once again. Then brings him out to the front, "Stay where you are, or I swear it, Cocksucker, Your cockslut, & unborn brat won't make it", he said full of venom, Danny remembered Steve put a gun in a secret hatch under the table, he felt for it, while he had eyes on Jason, & Steve. The Seal nodded, ready for action.

 

"STEVEN !!!!", Danny screamed, The Five-O Commander headbutted him, & got out of the way, Danny shot him in the shoulder a couple of times, & the others came down with Grace, Mary-Ann, & Joan behind them, "Get them out of here !", Danny exclaimed in a commanding tone, Kono, Chin, & Lou did as they were told, & took their ohana outisde for safety reasons, Steve said to Danny, "Give me five minutes, Then call HPD", Danny nodded, & left, Steve proceeded to kick the shit out of his ex, with what strength he has left, Danny could hear it, as he leaves, & makes the call.

 

Steve came out a few minutes later, & hugs his ohana, Then he kept Mary-Ann, Grace, Joan, & Danny close to him, when HPD came, "Get that piece of shit out of my house", he ordered Duke Lukela, who nodded, & said, "With pleasure, Commander", Danny hugged his lover to him, & said to Chin, Kono, & Lou said, "Make sure that it gets done, His rights are read, I don't this asshole slipping through our fingers again", They nodded, Steve remembered that Adam offered the use of his hotel, so he took his little ohana to spend a couple of nights there.

 

Steve & Danny were surprised all right by the shower, Everyone was there to send their warmest wishes to the happy, & expecting couple, They recieved everything, that a baby could even need, or thought of. Kamekona volunteered to be babysitter, so he put the kids to bed, with a promise of an Hawaiian story, Everyone was just relaxing, & enjoying the scenery. "Steve & I were talking, And....We were thought foregoing tradition, so....", he looked at Mary-Ann, Kono, Rachel, & Renee, asking with a smile, "Would you be our little girl's godmothers ?", "Absolutely !", The Women exclaimed in happiness, "How about you guys, Can we expect you to help us protect her, when she has her first date ?", "Definitely", Chin, Adam, Stan, & Lou answered in unison, "To Ohana !", Danny & Steve exclaimed in unison, as they were making a toast, & raised their glasses, "To Ohana !!!", Everyone else exclaimed in unison, & glasses were clinked together, & the future was being planned.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
